


Thinking Of You

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Coats, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Memories, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Newt misses his husband so he finds his coat and, with it, a way to distract himself.





	Thinking Of You

Newt buried his face in the side of Herman’s jacket and stroked himself faster. 

 

His husband had been away for two days, which was the longest amount of time they had spent away from each other. Sure he was coming back tonight, but when Newt had found his giant dark green coat in the closet one thing lead to another and he quickly went from simply wearing it because he missed Hermann to getting himself off because it smelled like Hermann. 

 

It did smell exactly like Hermann. Caramel and tea. It was almost like having him there. Almost, but not quite.

 

Newt could feel the cool metal of his wedding ring as he touched himself. He remembered exactly how he had proposed, mostly because Hermann had chosen to propose at the exact same time. There they had been, both on one knee and holding a ring in a little box. 

 

Hermann had been the first to move, pulling Newt close and kissing him and telling him of course he would marry him.

 

Newt whimpered as he toyed with himself, breathing hard into the coat. God damnit he wanted Herman there. Hermann, with his pretty eyes and adorable smile and talented fingers and amazing lips.......

 

Newt could remember the first time they kissed. He had initiated it but was nervous as hell, hands shaking as he placed them on Hermann’s shoulders and leaned in. Herman had closed the gap between them, eager, and then had pulled Newt into him to deepen the kiss. Newt, who had been scared that maybe Hermann wouldn’t like it, was thrilled to be proven wrong. 

 

And, oh god, the first time they had slept together. How Hermann’s eyes lit up when he discovered that Newt’s entire chest was covered in tattoos, not just his arms. He had spent hours over those tattoos, kissing them and biting them, driving Newt crazy before even touching him below the belt. 

 

Newt never would have guessed it, but Hermann was amazing in bed. He took his time and touched every pinpoint, making Newt moan and cry.

 

Newt wanted Hermann there to do it to him again. This wasn’t fair. How dare those professors take Herman for this long, how dare---

 

“Newton?”

 

Newt had locked the door, he knew he had locked the door, and the only other one with a key was.........

 

Newt turned around and felt his heart go doubletime at the sight of his husband standing there, suitcase in hand. 

 

“Hi, Herms,” he panted, not stopping. 

 

Hermann put his suitcase down and moved so that he was standing in front of Newt before kneeling down. “I didn’t know you would miss me this much,” he said softly, pulling Newts face in for a kiss. “But I have to say, coming home to see you using my coat in this way is quite enjoyable.”

 

Hermann kissed newt again and pulled him into his lap, replacing Newt’s hands with his own. Newt mewled and leaned into Herman, feeling as the jacket slipped down one shoulder. “ _ Baby _ .” 

 

Herman kissed right below Newt’s ear and continued down until he was at his neck. He bit at Newt’s skin and Newt cried out, his hands flying to Hermann’s hair. 

 

“I missed you,” Newt whined, rolling his hips into Hermann’s strokes. 

 

“I can tell,” his husband replied, laughter in his voice. 

 

With a particularly good touch on Hermann’s part, Newt moaned loudly. “I love you.”

 

Hermann moved his head from Newt’s neck to kiss him hard. “And I you.”

 

They kissed again, passionately, Newt’s tongue entwining with Hermann’s, and that was it. Newt came with a shiver and groan into Hermann’s hand. 

 

When the kiss ended, Hermann was looking at Newt with nothing but fondness and love in his eyes, reaching up to pet Newt’s hair. 

 

“Darling?”

 

Newt smiled at him, always a sucker for pet names. “Yes?”

 

“Do you mind helping me out now?”

 

Oh, right, Hermann hadn’t come. 

 

Newt kissed him. “Of course babe.” 


End file.
